Episode Ideas for MAD Season 5
Here are my ideas for episodes of the fifth season of MAD, a Cartoon Network show based on the magazine of the same name. Episode Ideas #Avengers-Infinity Train/Harry Potter & Bunnie ##PLOT: The avengers must recruit the characters from Infinity Train in order to stop Thanos/When Harry Potter realizes he's not going to be in more movies, he enrolls at Maddame Penny's magic school, much to Harry and Bunnie's dismay #The Baby Poof Point/Darwin-nie the Pooh ##PLOT: A parody of the hit Disney movie, "the poof point", starring Poof from the Fairly Odd-Parents/When Darwin Watterson decides to take a break from the bustle of Elmore, he decides to take a vacation. Along the way he meets Rabbit, Owl, Tigger, and Piglet. They then reside in a beautiful forested area known as the hundred mile wood. #Popeye Hard/Yin Yang No! ##PLOT: When Bluto holds Olive Oyl and everyone else in Sweethaven hostage, it's up to Popeye the Sailor to take extreme measures and save the day./When all characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spongebob Squarepants, Scooby Doo, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Pokemon start making fun of Yin and Yang, often considered to be the worst show on the planet, the WooFoo twins vow to get even, and show the world on what they can do. ##TRIVIA: Popeye and friends spoof the 1988 action film Die Hard in Popeye Hard. #Pucca Fiction/Angry Video Game Birds ##PLOT: Lives of Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, Tobe, Master Soo, and others at Sooga Village begin to converge together./The Angry Video Game Nerd plays an Angry Birds game, and really hates it! Then the Angry Birds pop out and shows him the error of his ways. ##TRIVIA: Pucca Fiction is a parody of Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction, done by Pucca characters. #Digimonsters Inc./Atomic Ugly Betty ##PLOT: While stopping Randall Boggs, Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan and Boo find another door to the Digital World!/When Atomic Betty is out of action, another Betty is recruited to stop Maximus I.Q.'s newest plot, and she lacks some fashion sense! #Rango Unchained/Twilight Sparkle Saga: Breaking Dawn/I Hate My Teenage Fairy Dropouts ##PLOT: Rango is free from his cage, and is out for revenge on his slavemaster!/TBA/TBA #Godzilly/Arus' Court with Judge Ross ##PLOT: TBA/The Voltron Force sues Power Rangers for stealing their "giant robot idea." But someone is up for the defense... #Nostalgia Riddick/Gilligan's Total Drama Island ##PLOT: TBA/Gilligan, Skipper, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Ginger, Professor, and Mary Anne found themselves stranded in an uncharted island. Even worse, they found out being contestants in Chris McLean's game show! The worst part is that Lindsay is trying to murder everyone on the show. Gilligan and his friends must be protected or else Lindsay will kill them. #Cloudy With a Chance of Pokeballs/Dan vs. Wild ##PLOT: Flint Lockwodd, has invented a machine that can make Pokemon out of thin air. But later, the results spell disaster!/Out for revenge on Discovery, Dan accidentally finds himself on an episode of Man vs. Wild. #This is the Jolly End/47 Run-On ##PLOT: While celebrating a Christmas party, Seth Rogen, James Franco, Emma Watson, and others find out that the world is ending!/TBA #American Pinkie Pie/I Love Lina ##PLOT: TBA/Lina, Yang, Yin, and Dave from the "Yin Yang Yo!" parody "I Love Lucy"! #2 Gumballs/Breaking Badly ##PLOT: Gumball and Wendell were arrested and accused of stealing, and must do anything they can to clear their names./TBA #Saving Mr. T/The Garbage Pail Kids' Choice Awards ##PLOT: TBA/Garbage Pail Kids Ali Gator, Nat Nerd, Windy Winston, Messy Tessie, Foul Phil, Valerie Vomit, and Greaser Greg crash and wreck havoc at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, and host an awards show of their own. #Mamma Minion!/Sesame Street Fighter ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Wizard of Uhs/Crash and the Bernstein Bears ##PLOT: TBA/Crash dosen't like the fact that there are 2 males and 3 females in the house, so adds one male in the family: Brother Bear! #The Big Broflovski /big,gout,banana,chokent ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Million Dollar Arnold/Smoshi Monsters/Doraemon and Friends Into the City ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Blue Jay and Silent Bob/Pretty Ugly Soldier Sailor Moon ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Muppetmaster/Challenge of the Go-Butts/Doraemon's Explorer Girls ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #The World's Odd End/Power Strangers ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Paranoid Activity/The Thundermons ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Chucky/The Secret Life of Mr. Bean ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Percy Jackson: Sea of Digimonsters/King Arthur Read ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Twlight Breaking Bad/After Earth to Echo ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #My Life as a Teen Titans/Elm Street Fighter ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Rob Dyrdek's Final Fantasy Factory/Elmer Fudd and Plankton/Percy Jackson: Sea of Pokemonsters ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Hey, it's Freddy Krueger!/Kawaii Five-O ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Last Stan Lee/Snoopy and JWoww ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The First Proud Family/Dan vs. Jason ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Animaniacs House/The Captain Americans ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Steven Spielberg Universe/The Amazing World of Snoopy ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #A Nightmare on Realm Street/Dan vs. the Big One ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #T.U.F.F.L.I.P.S. Puppy/Pottergeist ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Attack on Trigon/Mega Man XLR ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Courtney in the House/Jane Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/The Golden Powerpuff Girls ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Interview with a Starfire/Realm Street Fighter ##PLOT: In this parody of Interview with a Vampire, Robin de Pointe du Lac, a vampire tells his epic life story: love, betrayal, loneliness, and hunger./TBA #Star Trek Earn Stripes/DolPhineas and FerbTale 2 ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Pretty Powerpuff Girls/Spy vs. Spy Kids 2 ##PLOT: The Powerpuff Girls parody Pretty Girls in this music video spoof./TBA #RiOa 2/Furious Kevin/Bat Blood ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/Batman parody Bad Blood in this music video spoof. #Flash Five/Johnny and Plank Tank ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Angry Uncle Grandpa/Bash and Berstein ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Phineas Gage and Ferb/Bubble Gup-Glees/Dora's Explorer Powerpuff Girls ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Peter Pannie/The Chew ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Rookie Green/Sky High School Musical/The Amazing World ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Freddy Fazbear vs. Jason/Mixels & Pixels ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Max: Boney Road/Doraemon the Explorer ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Aquarius Teen Hunger Force/The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Grandpa ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Bubble Bobble Guppies/The First Addams Family ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Mixel Perfect/Sam and the Cat in the Hat ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Crash and the Bernsteins/Maroon Five Nights at Freddy's ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Dan vs the World/The Walking Ed ##PLOT: Dan is angry at the world Dan wants revenge on the world./TBA #Jay and Silent Bob the Builder/Dino Dan vs. The World ##PLOT: TBA/Dino Dan is angry at the world, Dino Dan wants revenge. #Dan vs. the Forces of Evil/Cory in the House M.D. ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Taken Dory/Dan vs. Kat ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Gravity Gravity Falls/The Melancholy of Ruby Gloom/The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. Grandpa ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Dan vs. Dracula/Doctor Who Framed Roger Rabbit ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Breaking Bad/Mr Men in Black ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #California PowerPuff Girls/The Walking Deadpool ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #A.N.T. Lips/Dino Dan vs. Wild ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Harvey McKenzce Beaks/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. of Dreams ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Walking Deadshot/Scott Pillgram vs. the Amazing World of Gumball ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Big Cookie Theory/Horton Wears a Whose Line is It Anyway/Courage the Cowardly Dog with a Blog ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Gillmore PowerPuff Girls/Sesame Street Sharks/Lucy vs. Kat ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/A parody of Kid vs. Kat with Lucy from Peanuts begin antagonized by Mr. Kat, who is adopted by Linus. #Tree Fu Tom and Jerry/The Fresh Beat Band of Totally Spies ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Phineas and Derb/Dan vs. Aliens ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Marvin Marvin the Martain/The Crismon Chin Peak ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #A Nightmare on Elm Street Fighter/Ash and Berstein ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Peppa Pig Days/I Hate My Teen Titans/Horton Wears a Whose Line is It Anyway ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #The Millon Dollar Dude/Hey Captian Arrrnold ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Dancing with the Star Wars/Wallyazam and Cat ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Fresh Beat Band of Spy Kids/A Nightmare on Sesame Street ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Zombie A.N.T. Farm/The Big Geroge Theory ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #T.U.F.F. Guppies/Relam Street Sharks ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Breaking Bugs/Dancing with the Star Trek/Peanuts is the New Black ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/Lucy is sent to prison for killing Charlie Brown. #I Hate My Life as a Teenage Robot/Where the Wild Thornberries Are/Doctor Whose Line is It Anyway ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Team Rocket Power/The X's Factor ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Dougrats/Red Guy and Jerry ##PLOT: TBA/Jerry Mouse is chased by the Red Guy. #The Ghost of Sam Wheat Next Door/The Devil Inside's Backbone/Lost in Space Camp ##PLOT: Sam Wheat meets Hannah Fairchild/TBA/TBA #Harry Potter and His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs/Sean Saves the Amazing World of Gumball/Angry Video Game Bird ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Beetleorangejuice/The Loved Ones Actually ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Rocket Power Rangers/The Who's Line is It Anyway ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Gold Rushmore/Scrooge McDuck Dodgers ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Spy Kids Next Door/The Amazing World of Princess Bubblegum ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #X-Men First Class of 3000/We Got the Fresh Beat Band ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Secret Satuardays of Nim/Sean Saves the Wonderful World of Disney/Teenage Mutant Ninja Fairy Dropouts ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #After Earth Wind and Fire/Sharppay's Fabulaos Adventure Time ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Jurrasic World of Gumball/We Got the Fresh Beat Band of Spies ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The SpongeB.O.B. Movie Sponge Out of Water/The Who Framed Roger Rabbit ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Breaking Bad Piggies/6Teen Titans ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Jurrasic World of Warcraft/Criminal Rinds ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #B.O.B. the Builder/Steven Omiverse ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Alien Ant Venom/Go Halo Go/Mighty Morphin Power Rango ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Fresh Beat Banned/Drake and Boss ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Whodddunit/TransBOREMores Rescue Biksuts/Aria Blaze and the Monster Machines ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Kevin James and the Giant Peach/Cory in the House of Mouse/Rattle Shake It Up ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Avatar the Last Bubblebender/The Fresh Beat Banned of Spies ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Inkside Out/The Walking Dead Time Stories/Sam and Black Cat ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Kid Icraus and the Oympiclans/A.N.T. Venom ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #The Doof Point/A Bug's Life as a Teenage Robot ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #King Toot and Puddle/Michael Jackson Sea of Monsters ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Mike the Knight at the Muesum/South Parks and Reaction/The Fresh Beasts Band of Spies ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #My Life as a Cockroach Robot/CSI Hate My Teenage Daughter ##PLOT: An parody of My Life as a Teenage Robot with Joey from Oggy and the Cockroaches/TBA #We Double Dare Bears/Drake and Cake Boss ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Let It Shining/Foster's Home Alone for Imagnary Friends ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Vanilla Ice Age/Fred Time Stories/Gravity Gravity Falls ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/TBA #Lost In Space Jam/Yay-OK Go ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Ace Pantera/The Tom Brady Bunch ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #A Christmas Dory/I'll Be Drone For Christmas ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Space Ham/The Beauty and the Beast Boy/Wacky Comic Strip Races ##PLOT: TBA/TBA/An parody of Wacky Races where comic strip characters are the racers, with Lucy and Linus as, respectively, Dastardly (Lucy) and Muttley (Linus). #Littlest Pet Sodor/Ant Minion ##PLOT: TBA/TBA #Ed Edd n Eddy vs. Jason/Pixels Perfect #Dan vs Spy/Meg + Cat #Angry Video Game Bird/Bad Uncle Grandpa #Mr. Fanstatic Mr. Fox/Doctor Whodddunit #My Littlest Pet Shop/ Thomas The Tank #Stoppable/Despicable You #Spritzy Mitzi/Angry Uncle Grandpa #Fanboy and Chum Chum Bucket/The A.N.T. Farm Bully #WWE Bare Bears/New World Ogre #Zeke and Hopper/Pokémonsters University #Wendell and Vinnie Ratone/Toy Dory #Five Nights at Freddy Fox's/Johnny Bravo Dies at the End #Digimonsters University/Chum Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures #Big Time Wish/The Big Red Dog Theory #The French Beat Band of Spies/Minute X-Men #The Chum Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures/The Pretty PowerPuff Girls #The Princess Star Diaries/Mr. Scar Wars #WWE Are the Champions/Wii Bare Bears #Shake It UP/The Big Time Rush Theory PLOT: TBA/ TBA #Scar Wars/The Ant Man Bully PLOT: TBA/TBA #Silent Bob Squarepants/Five Nights At Nicky, Ricky, Dicky And Dawn's PLOT: TBA/TBA #Kid vs. Katy Kat/Inky and the Brain #Big Daddy Day Care/WB Has Fallen PLOT: TBA/ A parody of "Olympus Has Fallen" starring Yakko Wakko and Dot from Animaniacs #The Littlest Pet Shop of Horrord/The Looper Tunes #Kuu Kuu Puffy AmiYumi/Girl Meets Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World #Pony Art Online/Kill La KilLittle Women #ALVINNN! And The ZhuZhus/Love Live And Die #Sailor Malachi/The Phantom #South Parknado/Bitter Force #Total Drama All Star vs the Forces of Evil Dread/Go, Diego & Alejandro No #The Frontyardigans special #Wubbzy TV/Peep News Category:Episode Ideas